Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film! Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film!. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The story starts at Hollywood with Canter Zoom having trouble coming up with anymore movie ideas. Canter Zoom: It's no use, I'll never come up with anymore ideas for my next movie. Juniper Montage: Uncle Canter, Come look at the commercial! You are gonna flip when you set eyes on it! Canter Zoom: Alright, Juniper. I'm on my way. (to himself) I wonder what it could be next. When Canter Zoom took a seat at his chair, The Data Squad Power Rangers were on the commercial. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Everyone. Red Data Squad Ranger, Robbie Diaz here. Have you ever thought that villains would try to take over the world and wanting heroes to fight them off? Then you come to the right place. However, Some multi-colored lights appeared Robbie Diaz: For we will help anyone in trouble! Atticus Akito: We're legendary heroes and ready for action! Zoe Batheart: All of us working together to fight evil! Mordecai: As we protect the Earth with all our might to stop Dr. Eggman! Yoshi: And all of his rampaging Egg Pawns! Sunset Shimmer: From destroying our Planet Earth! Amy Rose: And rid the world and universe from evil! Gmerl: You better watch out, Eggman. We're not backing down. United we stand, Together we fight for Earth! Altogether: Power Rangers Data Squad! Announcer: Call 1-800-574-3478 or sent a video message to this e-mail address. Maggie: Wow! Juniper Montage: Well, What do you think? Canter Zoom: This is incredible, We have got to invite them and make a movie out of it! Maggie: I will report it right away. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Cindy Vortex (V.O.): Lights, Camera, Action! Robbie's Ultimate Feature Film!! Meanwhile at Townsville, Robbie and his friends were hanging out as always. Robbie Diaz: (sighs) Nothing like a good all relaxing after a good days work. Amy Rose: You said it. Sonic the Hedgehog: I could get use to Townsville already. Sunset Shimmer: I'll bet. Mordecai: This place is so cool. Yoshi: How'd you like it, Rigby? Rigby: This is the life. Mordecai, Yoshi and Rigby: Ye-e-eyah! (fist bumped) Just then, The Talking Dog came to see Robbie and his friends. Talking Dog: Excuse me, Robbie Diaz? Robbie Diaz: Huh, What's up? Talking Dog: Got a messages delivery, From Director Canter Zoom and her niece, Juniper Montage. Princess Marina: Really? Let's read it. Robbie Diaz: (reading the note) Dear Data Squad Rangers, If you're reading this note, You and some of your friends are invited to my motion picture studios. Please come see me and My niece, Juniper Montage as soon as you can, I'll explain everything. Yours truly, Canter Zoom. Amy Rose: Canter Zoom? Penny: He has plans for us? Cosmo the Seedrian: What do you guys think it is? Robbie Diaz: I'm not sure, But I wonder what he wants us to come? Pinkie Pie: Oh, Maybe he wants us to star in his new movie! Rarity: Well, What're we waiting for? Let's got see him, What have we got to lose? Talking Dog: Good luck, You're gonna need it. So, They go see where the filmmaking area takes place. At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was upset with the Power Rangers getting in his way. Dr. Eggman: I kept getting more Power Rangers to destroy, It's impossible! Cubot: Now, Doc. Keep it together. Orbot: I'm sure things will turn up right. Just then, A time portal opened as Captain Whiskers came out of nowhere. Captain Whiskers: Ahoy, Dr. Eggman! Long time no see, Matey! Dr. Eggman: Oh, Captain Whiskers, My old friend. Wonderful to see you here inside my Egg Carrier. Orbot: Pardon me for asking, But what brings you here to our dimension? Captain Whiskers: I've heard you have a bit of trouble with the Power Rangers, And I thought you could use my help. Dr. Eggman: Really, Whiskers. I'm listening. Captain Whiskers: Well, You see, I too have the same Power Ranger problem you have. Dr. Eggman: So, What do you have in mind? Captain Whiskers: Just a little plan that involves movie directing and rid the world with Power Rangers. Dr. Eggman: Very well, Captain Whiskers. (shook his hand) You got yourself a deal. Captain Whiskers: Now, We're getting somewhere. Soon, They've created a robot who directs it's own movie called "Egg-Director" and carry on their filmmaking scheme. Dr. Eggman: You know the plan, Egg-Director. Egg-Director: Yes, Sir, Dr. Eggman. Captain Whiskers: And remember, Wait until we give the signal to trap the Rangers. Egg-Director: Yes, Captain. So, He left to carry on their filmmaking scheme. Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Robbie and his friends met with some old and new friends. Blossom: Hi, Everyone! Brick: So nice to see you all. Twilight Sparkle: Guys, It's the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys! Spike: Also the Sunny Bell gang is here with their family too! Mordecai: Hey, Guys. Long time no see. Benson: The same goes to you guys. Skips: How'd ya been, Pit? Pit: Pretty good, Skips. Stef: Hi, Mordecai. Mordecai: Hey, Stef. Good to see you again. Mary Bell: Are we ever glad to see you guys. Ken Utonium: Guys, The Portal! Robin Diaz: What's wrong, Ken? Coming from the Universal Portal, Marine the Raccoon, John Silver, Ford and Stanley Pines and the Pirate Force Rangers came. Marine the Raccoon: Wow, Where are we!? Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, Marine. How'd ya been!? Marine the Raccoon: Ahoy, Sonic. It's great to see you and some of our friends again. Gmerl: Right back at ya, Marine. Sticks the Badger: Good to see ya too. Marine the Raccoon: And these are some friends I'd like you all to meet too. Sora: John Silver, Ford and Stanley Pines! Ford Pines: Greetings, Sora, Riku, Xion, Periwinkle. Riku: Stanley Pines: John Silver: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts